<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>画情（番外 家庭地位） by yunshenbuzhichu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663198">画情（番外 家庭地位）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu'>yunshenbuzhichu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>画情（番外 家庭地位）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖兔子缩在床脚瑟瑟发抖地看着王•不怀好意•一•大尾巴狼•博一脸狰狞地靠近，颤颤地问:“一博，你……要做什么？”</p><p>“宝宝，你喜欢猫猫还是狗狗？”</p><p>“啊？我都喜欢……”</p><p>王一博有些为难地想了想:“这样啊？那好吧。”</p><p>“你……你要做什么？”</p><p>肖战怎么也想不通，王一博今天到底吃错了什么药，突然爆发出了恶趣味。</p><p>现在他被戴上了黑色的猫耳朵头箍，脖子上系着带有铃铛的蕾丝黑项圈，腰上也系着一根绳子，王一博跪在他身后正拎着黑色的猫尾巴在他的分身上扫来扫去。</p><p>“唔……”肖战发出一声难耐的呻吟，这种刺激实在太过了。</p><p>王一博伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳垂，用低沉的声音问到:“舒服吗？”</p><p>肖战想把王一博作乱的手拿开，但是身上已经软软的没有了力气，只好轻轻把手覆在王一博的大手上，任他胡来</p><p>“嗯……哈～”一阵拔高的音调之后，肖战浑身轻颤不已，细细地喘着气，王一博拿着沾满白浊的猫尾巴绕到了后方小穴。</p><p>经过方才的疼爱，小穴已经自动分泌出了透明的液体，一张一合地收缩着，仿佛在等着什么东西入侵。</p><p>王一博极其恶劣地用尾巴尖轻刺着穴口，把肖战鼓鼓囊囊的耳垂含在口中反复舔弄，另一只手不断技巧性地挑逗着他胸前的红樱。</p><p>情欲越烧越旺，肖战等了半天也没等到王一博的进入，忍不住扭扭腰唤到:“一博，进来……”</p><p>王一博问到:“宝宝，告诉我，你最爱谁？”</p><p>肖战迷蒙着大眼睛回答:“当然是最爱你……啊……”</p><p>话音未落，王一博一把捞起肖战的腰，从身后挺入，没给他适应的时间，就开始用力地动作。</p><p>脖子上的铃铛发出有节奏的清脆声音，尾巴掉到身前，甚至可以清晰地看到上面沾满了不可描述的液体。</p><p>这实在是太羞耻了……</p><p>肖战本来就是脸皮特别薄的人，两人的床事，王一博为了将就他，除了粗暴一点以外也都是中规中矩，这是第一次搞出这种花样，肖战一想到自己穿得像猫咪一样被人按在床上艹，心里的那股羞耻感就越来越明显，直接导致了身体各个器官的感觉被无限放大，敏感得不得了，整个人抖得不成样子。</p><p>“啊……嗯……一博……不要了……”肖战实在是受不住了，只能带着软糯的哭腔求饶，换来的只是更加激烈的进攻。</p><p>“啊……不行……慢一点……”</p><p> </p><p>王一博完全不理会肖战的求饶，只是用力地掐着他的腰继续深入。</p><p>不知道是因为疼还是因为爽还是因为委屈，肖战的眼泪大滴大滴地往下砸，王一博感觉到手臂上热热的液体，立马把人翻了过来。</p><p>可是他的分身并没有拔出来，就那么在身体里转了一圈，于是肖战哭得更凶了。</p><p>王一博连连亲吻他哭得通红更像兔子的眼睛，问到:“怎么了宝宝？”</p><p>肖战哽咽得话都说不完整了:“我……我都说了让你慢一点……你就是不听，又……不是……不让你做……”</p><p>王一博抚着他的腰窝，毫无诚意地哄到:“好好好，我慢一点……”边说便开始继续抽动下身。</p><p>“唔……啊……”</p><p>“说好的慢一点呢……王一博大骗子……呜呜呜……”</p><p>不知被情欲折磨了多久，肖战终于等到王一博释放在他体内，平时里风情万种的大眼睛哭得绯红一片，看得分外惹人怜爱。</p><p>王一博在他唇下的痣厮磨了好一阵，等人平静下来了，才说到:“宝宝，你说的，猫猫和狗狗都喜欢。”</p><p>肖战刚经历过高潮大脑一片空白，傻傻地问到:“啊？”</p><p>“所以还有狗狗。”</p><p>于是肖战看着王一博又拿出一整套狗狗的头箍尾巴，已经彻底绝望了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>